The Perfect Gift
by Doug4422
Summary: Christmas is fast approaching, and Ron has yet to get Kim's Christmas gift, how is he going to pull off this last minute miracle ?
1. Chapter 1:  The Search

**Disclaimer : **I DO NOT own Kim Possible, or any of the characters contained herein, they are the property of Disney Entertainment, the storyline is mine, I make no profit from this .

**The Perfect Gift**

Starring

**Kim Possible**

**_Christmas is fast approaching, and Ron is in a major pinch, what to get Kim that would show her how much he loves her. His prayers are answered on Christmas Eve_** **_. How does he intend to pull off this last minute miracle ? Read, and find out ._**

**Jingle Bell Rock** by Bobby Helms

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock,

Jingle bells swing, and jingle bells sway,

Snowing, and blowing and bundles of fun,

Now the Jingle hop has begun,

Jingle bell, Jingle bell, Jingle bell rock,

Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time,

Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle bell square,

In the frosty air,

What a bright time, it's the right time,

To rock the night away,

Jingle bell time, is a swell time,

To go ridin' in a one-horse sleigh,

Giddyup Jingle horse, pick up your feet,

Jingle around the clock,

Mix and mingle, and jinglin' feet,

That's the jingle bell rock,

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock,_

_Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time_,

_Dancin' and prancin' in jingle bell square,_

_in the frosty air,_

What a bright time, it's the right time,

to rock the night away,

Jingle bell time, is a swell time,

To go ridin' in a one-horse sleigh,

Giddyup Jingle horse, pick up your feet,

Jingle around the clock,

Mix and mingle and jinglin' feet,

That's the jingle bell, that's the jingle bell,

That's the jingle bell rock .

**Chapter 1**

**The Search**

Ron Stoppable had been all over town today, it was the start of the winter break, and he was searching for a gift for his girlfriend, Kim Possible, unfortunately, the last three days had been rather hectic, since they had mission after mission, and both were drop dead tired from all of the fighting, and globetrotting they had done during that time .

Sure, he could have easily bought it for her before the beginning of the month, but at that time, he wasn't worried about the upcoming Christmas holiday, he was more worried about getting to the holiday with his life still intact .

So far, he had been through just about every store in the mall, and had found nothing that was worth anything to him that would express how he felt about his love for the red-haired beauty that occupied the space beside him whenever he was near.

'_How unlucky can one guy be ?_' he asked himself, as he left one of the more expensive jewelry shops in the mall, a frustrated look spreading over his face, the lines etched deep into his brow, the day of shopping, and coming up empty was leaving him drained, and angry with salespeople, until he saw his other best friend, Monique, taking her afternoon break from Club Banana .

"Hey, Monique, 'sup ?" Ron said, as he approached the beautiful African-American,

"Not much, you ?" Monique asked, noticing the look on Ron's face,

"Well, I came out to find Kim a Christmas present, but so far, no love ." Ron said, with disappointment in every word,

"That hard to buy for ?" Monique asked, arching an eyebrow,

"No, it's just . . . I want to get her something that'll show her how much I love her, not something that she'll never wear, like the dress I bought her for her birthday, you know, she's only wore it once, on a date with me ." Ron said, his head hanging, a frown creasing his usually smiling face,

"Ron, it's not that hard, I'm sure you can find something she'll just die for, trust me, you'll know when you find it, and believe me, it'll be so worth it ." Monique said, this had the effect of cheering Ron up a little more,

"I only hope you're right, Monique, 'cause I don't want to get her Bueno Nacho Bueno Bucks again, she's not too fond of those, you know ." he said, still staring at his feet .

"Ron, you and Kim are in the game, she knows, if you want to show it, than that's your decision to make ." Monique said, a small smile crossing her lips .

"Thanks, Monique, I needed that ." Ron said, walking from Monique in better spirits than when he ran into her .

By the time Ron arrived back home, he was drained, both physically, and emotionally,

'_How does KP do it ? How can she go shopping for hours on end, and never tire out ?_' he thought, his head hitting the pillow, and his eyes closing .


	2. Chapter 2:  Christmas Eve

**Chapter 2**

**Christmas Eve**

**_The Christmas Song_** by Nat "King" Cole

Chestnuts roasting, on an open fire,

Jack Frost nippin' at your nose,

Yule tide carols, being sung by a choir,

And folks dressed up like Eskimo's, everybody knows,

A turkey, and some mistletoe,

Will help to make the spirit bright,

Tiny tots, with their eyes all aglow, will find it hard to sleep, tonight,

They know that Santa's on his way,

He's loaded lots of toys, and goodies on his sleigh,

And every mother's child, is gonna spy,

To see if reindeer really know how to fly,

And so I'm offering this simple phrase,

To kids from one, to ninety-two,

Although it's been said, many times, many ways,

Merry Christmas, to you,

And so I'm offering this simple phrase,

To kids from one, to ninety-two,

Although it's been said, many times, many ways,

Merry Christmas . . . to . . . you .

The next morning, Ron was frantic with worry, it was Christmas Eve, and he still hadn't found a gift for Kim, and the bad part was there were no stores open today,

'_Great, out of the frying pan, and into the fire,_' Ron thought savagely, as he walked through the snow covered streets of Middleton, hoping to find something open today, '_KP's gonna have my head on a pike for procrastinating again ._'

As Ron walked slowly up Main Street, he saw a small corner jewelry shop, he looked up, and read the sign :

_**T.J.'s Jeweler's, since 1900, the best in Middleton**_

As Ron looked further, he couldn't believe his luck,

'_They're open, slammin' !_' he thought as he walked in, and brushed the snow off his peacoat,

"Good morning, young man, may I help you ?" asked an elderly gentleman behind the counter,

"Please tell me you can help me, I'm looking for a special gift for a special woman ." Ron said, desperation in his voice,

"I'll try my best . . . now tell me . . . just what is it you want to find this special woman ?" the jeweler asked,

"Hang on a sec," Ron said, reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out a picture of Kim that she had given him the other day, "this is the woman, and I'm looking for something that will tell her how much I love her ."

"She is a very beautiful young woman . . . now, let's see if we can find something ." The jeweler said, disappearing behind a curtain, and returning s few seconds later with a white jewelry box, when he opened it, Ron's mouth flew open, inside it was a stunning platinum and emerald necklace,

"I made this necklace several years ago, but I never found someone it would work for, I think you'll find it'll go with your girl quite nicely ." the jeweler said, a smile tracing his wizened features,

"It's beautiful, I'll take it," Ron said, as his eyes scanned the cabinet in front of him, they fell upon a beautiful diamond ring, sitting high above a stunning wedding set, "what about this ?" he asked suddenly, the jeweler let out a soft chuckle, and smiled,

"Ah, yes, that would actually be the ring this necklace was designed to go with." the jeweler said, his smile still firmly in place,

"That's an engagement ring, isn't it ?" Ron asked, his eyes never leaving the beautiful ring,

"Yes, it is," the jeweler said, "I designed it when I made this necklace ."

"Do you have this in a set, with the wedding band, and the men's ring ?" Ron asked, his interest piqued,

"Not originally . . . but for you, my boy, I can work something out, which one's would you like ?" the jeweler said, his smile never leaving his face,

"I'd like the engagement ring in a size 4 if you got it, and I'd like that band there," Ron said, pointing to a beautiful platinum band below it, with a matching men's band next to it, "in a 4, and the men's ring in a size 9."

I happen to have those in stock, I'll get them right away ." the jeweler said, once again disappearing back behind the black curtain again, and coming out with two more boxes in his hand,

"Thanks, now, about the price ?" Ron asked, looking at the jeweler, expecting these to cost him most of his Naco royalties,

"Not a problem, dear boy . . . for the price, shall we say . . . fifty dollars ?" the jeweler said, this had the effect of sending Ron's brain reeling, he knew that platinum was far from cheap, and here, this gentleman was practically giving it away,

"For the **_whole thing_** !" Ron asked, hardly believing his own ears,

"Why not, it's Christmas, dear boy, and I make all of these by hand . . . it costs very little to make, and I do enjoy seeing young couples having a happy holiday ." the jeweler said,

"You got a deal, sir ." Ron said, laying a one hundred dollar bill on the counter,

"Why thank you, and good luck to you with your girl ." the jeweler said, preparing to hand the boxes to Ron, who stopped the gentleman,

"If it's not too much trouble, could I get the necklace gift wrapped, her favorite color is green . . . but only if it isn't too much trouble ." Ron said, looking at the jeweler, expectantly,

"No trouble at all ." the jeweler said, taking back the largest of the boxes, and pulling out a beautiful emerald green piece of wrapping paper, he quickly, and expertly wrapped the gift, and tied it all up in red ribbon, he took out a blank card, and looked at Ron, waiting for him to say what the card should read,

"I'd like the tag to read; _To Kim, from Ron, Merry Christmas, sweetheart ._" Ron said, reality dawning on him,

"You wouldn't by chance happen to be Ronald Stoppable, would you ?" the jeweler asked, sudden comprehension coming over his face,

"Yeah, I am, I'm not in trouble, am I ?" Ron asked nervously, the jeweler laughed at the nervousness of his client,

"Hardly, my boy . . . I just wanted to know if a true hero was in my humble shop, that is all ." the jeweler said, smiling as he handed the wrapped package back to Ron,

"Well, Kim's more of a hero than I am, I tend to shy away from the publicity, not much for it ." Ron said, tucking the package into a small bag under his arm,

"It's the ones that do good deeds without thanks that are the heroes, my boy," the jeweler said, his tone a little more serious that before, "Ms. Possible does great things, and I can tell that she is uncomfortable about the publicity she gets, but you have always been there with her, every step of the way . . . cherish what you both have ."

"Thanks, by the way, how long have you been here ?" Ron asked, forgetting the sign outside of the shop,

"We have been here for over a century now . . . your Great Grandfather was helped by mine for the very same thing . . . it's a shame that nothing ever came of it, that necklace and ring were designed after the ones that Jonathon Stoppable bought for Miriam Possible ." the jeweler said,

"Wow, talk about deja-vu ." Ron said, looking amazed at this startling piece of information,

"Indeed . . .I wish you better luck than those two poor souls had ." the jeweler said, his face showing traces of sadness,

"Out of curiosity, were the originals ever given to Mim, or are they still here ?" Ron asked, thinking about the sad tale of Kim's great aunt, and how she left Middleton, shamed, and alone .

"Sadly, Jonathon was never able to give them to her, he was a friend of the family, they were buried with him when he passed away, I was a child when he died ." the jeweler said,

"How well did you know Grandpa Jon, I never saw him, outside of some pictures in the family album, and he was always sad, that the pictures were from much later in his life ." Ron said, looking at the jeweler with interest,

"I knew him quiet well as a child, he was a wonderful man, and he would be very proud of you . Just to let you know, even after he married, his heart always remained with Miriam, he loved her . . . more than life itself ." the jeweler said, his face still showing sadness,

"Thanks, here." Ron said, handing the elderly man a personalized Christmas card, with Kim and Ron's picture on the front of it, and inside if it, was a simple greeting; _Merry Christmas from Kim and Ron_,

"Thank you, Mr. Stoppable . . . have a wonderful holiday, and best of luck finishing what should've happened all those years ago ." the jeweler said, as Ron waved goodbye, and walked out the door.

The elderly man placed the card near an aged old portrait of Jonathon Stoppable, standing by his lost love, Miriam Possible, at the 1904 World's Fair,

"Well, Grandpa Jon, looks like you finally got your second chance . . . best of luck to you ." the jeweler said, as a sad tear trickled down his weathered cheek, his eyes traveling from the portrait, to the card .

* * *

_At the Possible home :_

Ron slipped in a few hours before Kim, and her family were to go caroling,

"Ron, we weren't expecting you ." Mrs. Possible said, looking at Ron, who smiled, and waved, this was a prepared signal they had worked out, in case Ron had found a gift for Kim,

"Kimmie, can you come into the kitchen, and give me a hand ." Mrs. Possible said,

"Sure thing, mom ." Kim said, letting go of Ron, and taking off to help her mother, this gave Ron the extra few seconds he needed .

Quick as a cat, Ron placed the necklace under the tree without the knowledge of his girlfriend,

"Are you coming with us, Ron ?" Kim asked as she bounded out of the kitchen,

"Anything for you, sweetheart ." Ron said, placing a kiss on Kim's cheek, as they walked out the door, and down the street, Ron's dilemma had been resolved, tonight, he would sleep at Kim's house, in the guest room, just so he could see the look on her face in the morning, when she opened up the present he gave her, and he really couldn't wait to lay his '_other_' surprise on her .


	3. Chapter 3:  The Moment of Truth

**Chapter 3**

**The Moment of Truth**

**_Winter Wonderland_** Traditional Christmas Song

_Sleigh Bells ring, are you listenin'_

_In the lane, snow is glistnin',_

_A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight,_

_Walkin' in a winter wonderland,_

_Gone away is the bluebird,_

_Here to stay, is a new bird,_

_He sings a love song, as we go along,_

_Walkin' in a winter wonderland,_

_In the meadow we can build a snowman,_

_and pretend that he is Parson Brown,_

_He'll say "Are you married?"_

_We'll say "No, man"_

_But you can do the job when you're in town,_

_Later on, we'll conspire,_

_As we dream by the fire,_

_To face unafraid, the plans that we made,_

_Walkin' in a winter wonderland,_

_In the meadow we can build a snowman,_

_And pretend that he's a circus clown,_

_We'll have lots of fun with Mister Snowman,_

_Until the other kids knock him down,_

_When it snows, ain't it thrillin'_

_Though your nose gets a chilllin'_

_We'll laugh and we'll play, the merry old way,_

_Walkin' in a winter wonderland,_

_Walking in a winter wonderland . . ._

Christmas morning dawned crisp, and bright for Ron, who was awake before everyone else, he wanted to really wow Kim with the gift he got her, but he wanted to make sure it wasn't opened until the last gifts had been handed out, and unwrapped,

'_I gotta get to it before Kim does ._' Ron thought racing downstairs, unfortunately, he wasn't the only one awake, Kim was under the tree, looking at the package he had placed there the night before,

"Look at this, I wonder when dad had time to slip this under the tree last night ?" Kim asked Ron, still looking at the package, thinking it was a gift to her mother, from her father,

"Yeah, really ." Ron said, tilting his head, and placing his hand behind his neck, a movement that told Kim, in no uncertain terms, that Ron was hiding something,

"Okay, Ron, you're hiding something, spill ." Kim said, crossing her arms in front of her,

"Later, KP, I don't wanna spoil the surprise ." Ron said, his face breaking out into a wide grin,

"O-kay, let's get some breakfast, and get dressed, the guests should be here any minute ." Kim said, sitting down at the kitchen table, and pouring out a small bowl of cereal apiece for her, and Ron .

* * *

_Later that afternoon :_

Ron sat patiently with the wrapped gift tucked away firmly in his jacket pocket, waiting for everyone to finish unwrapping their presents, he wanted to give it to Kim when everyone was finished .

Once the last present was unwrapped, (a brand new wrist Kimmunicator from Wade, who was sitting next to Ron) Ron stood up, and walked up to Kim, reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his present, and handed it to Kim,

"Here, KP, you missed one ." Ron said, Kim was completely stunned to see the same gift she had seen under the tree earlier that day, a sudden hush fell throughout the living room, as Kim carefully opened the gift, to reveal a white jewelry box, when she opened it up, she was completely at a loss for words when she saw the stunning platinum and emerald necklace staring back at her,

"Ron . . . it . . . it's beautiful ." Kim said, finally finding her voice,

"Well, it was a little last minute, but you're worth it, KP ." Ron said, as Kim pulled back her long hair, so that Ron could attach the necklace around her neck,

"I love it ." Kim said, turning around, and planting a mind numbing kiss on Ron, who stood, dazed and confused, on the spot,

"Yeah . . . present . . . good present ." Ron said, absentmindedly, while trying to find his train of thought again .

Once Ron regained his bearings from the Earth shattering kiss that Kim laid on him, he quietly walked up to Kim,

"Uh . . . Kim, can we talk for a minute, alone ." Ron said nervously,

"Sure ." Kim said, so, taking the cue, Ron led her to the small hallway that led upstairs, and under a sprig of mistletoe that had been hung there the night before,

"You know, KP . . . we've had a lot of great times this past year ." Ron said, starting the conversation off slowly, he wanted to ease into it with a bit of light conversation, before taking the final plunge,

"Yeah, more than I can count, I couldn't have asked for better ." Kim replied, wondering where this conversation was heading.

It was at this point, that the remainder of the guests looked, and saw Ron, talking to Kim, under the mistletoe, everyone knew what was about to happen, and they all wanted to watch,

"Me either, Kim . . . the best night was that night at Bueno Nacho HQ ." Ron said, smiling at Kim, who smiled a demure smile at Ron, her eyes full of love for the young man standing in front of her,

"Yeah, that's something I'm not soon to forget ." Kim said, still smiling lovingly at Ron,

"Yeah . . . I won't either, that's the night I got the courage to tell you how I feel . . . I learned that no matter how unreachable your goal is, as long as you try your best to get there . . . you'll be rewarded in the end ." Ron said, a sudden smile cutting his features.

Quietly, James Possible turned, and looked at his wife, he was smiling,

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking ?" he whispered to his wife, who was smiling next to him,

"I think it's going to happen . . . now let's watch ." she whispered back, turning to watch the scene unfold before them .

Ron quickly dropped to one knee, and reached into his jacket pocket once again, taking from it, a small white box, when he opened it, Kim was once again stunned into silence, as she looked at a beautiful platinum and diamond engagement ring,

"Kim . . . KP . . . throughout my entire life, you've always been there for me . Even when everyone else shunned me, you always saw something special in me . I don't know when, why, or how I started loving you . . . nor do I care, you have always been what is the most important to me . I love with you with everything I am, and I was wondering if you would do me the honor . . . of being my wife . . . Kimberly Anne Possible . . . will you marry me ?" Ron asked, sincere with every word he spoke, he looked into Kim's emerald orbs, which were glistening with tears at what she had just witnessed, and heard,

"Ron, you know I can never say no to you . . . yes, I will ." Kim said, as Ron stood up, and placed the ring on her finger, a testament to his love for the woman that was standing in front of him, a mark that can be shown for all the world to see,

"Thanks, KP, this is the best Christmas I've ever had ." Ron said, placing the ring on her finger,

"And I promise . . . no matter what . . . I will always be here for you, and love you with all that I am ."

"And I promise you, Ron . . . no matter what happens . . . from this day forward . . . I will give you all that I have, and love you with everything I have ." Kim replied, taking Ron into her arms, and giving him a passionate embrace that the couple seemed to melt into,

"Um . . . hon, you do know what we're standing under, don't you ?" Kim asked, pointing up to the sprig of mistletoe that dangled over them,

"Yeah, I do ." Ron said, smiling widely,

"Well, it's bad luck to not kiss a woman while standing under the mistletoe, so, bend down here ." Kim said, pulling Ron into a kiss that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end,

"Well, it's about time you two decided to take the plunge ." Wade said, he had taken a picture of the exact moment of proposal, and planned to put it on the website tomorrow morning,

"Well, at least my pants didn't !" Ron said, making everyone in the room laugh at that comment,

"Not this time, babe, now, for your present ." Kim said, pulling out a rather large gift for Ron, who's eyes suddenly lit up,

"Booyah, what'd ya get me ?" Ron asked, taking the package from his fiancee, and smiling,

"Open it, and find out ." Kim urged,

"Okay ." Ron said tearing through the wrapping paper like an eager child,

"Coolio, my own super suit !" Ron exclaimed, smiling happily,

"You've earned it, hon ." Kim replied, smiling with Ron,

"Thanks for believing in me, KP ." Ron said, leaning down, and dropping a kiss on Kim's forehead,

"And thank you for being there when I needed you most ." Kim replied, snuggling close to Ron, a content smile on her face,

"I always will be KP . . . I always will be ." Ron said, in a soft voice, as he turned to look at the rest of the guests present, his own parents included,

"Alright, you two, let's get out here, and enjoy the party ." James Possible said, bringing the couple back to reality,

"Coming, Mr. Dr. P. " Ron said, walking side-by-side with Kim, when James grabbed Ron's arm, and pulled him off to the side,

"What's up, Mr. Dr. P.?" Ron asked, somewhat confused as to why Kim's father would pull him off to one side, then, he remembered that he had just proposed, right in front of him,

"You take good care of my Kimmmie-cub, Ronald ." James said, his voice was sincere, and his look was one of happiness,

"You have my word, and my honor . . . I will always take care of KP and protect her, I promise ." Ron said, the two men smiled widely, as they joined the rest of the guests, preparing to enjoy a Christmas party the likes of which had never been seen in the Possible home before .


	4. Chapter 4:  Closure

**Chapter 4**

**Closure**

**_White Christmas_ **by Bing Crosby

I'm dreaming, of a white Christmas,

Just like the ones I used to know,

Where the tree tops glisten,

And children listen, to hear,

Sleigh bells in the snow,

I'm dreaming, of a white Christmas,

With every Christmas card I write,

May your days be merry, and bright,

And may all your Christmas's be white,

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,_

_Just like the ones I used to know,_

_Where the tree tops glisten,_

_And children listen, to hear,_

_Sleigh bells in the snow,_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,_

_With every Christmas Card I write,_

May your days be merry, and bright,

And may all your Christmas's . . . be white .

The party continued late into the night, everyone was congratulating Kim and Ron for taking the next step in their relationship, when James stepped up to Ron, still smiling,

"I had always hoped this day would come, that I would give my daughter to you, and it's finally happened . You're a good man, Ronald, and I call you a man because you are ." James said, as Ron's father Ed Stoppable approached his friend, and son,

"Thanks, Mr. P.," Ron admitted, "that means a lot to me, coming from you ."

"Well, son, you've made your mother and I very proud today ." Ed said, smiling at his son,

"Thanks, dad . . . I'm the proud one, though . . . I got the greatest girl in the world, and she wants to marry me, it doesn't get any better ." Ron said, smiling widely at the compliment his father had given him .

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, a similar conversation was taking place with Kim, and the two mothers:

"If this is a dream, I never want to wake up from it ." Kim said, smiling happily, and looking at the beautiful ring that now adorned her finger,

"Oh, I don't think you have to worry about that, Kimmie ." Ann Possible said, smiling at the happiness her daughter was feeling at the moment,

"Kimberly, you're like a daughter to Ed and I, and I have something special to give you ." Ron's mother, Ellen Stoppable said, carrying a large white box, she carefully handed it to Kim, who removed the lid to reveal a beautiful white satin wedding dress,

"Wow, it's so beautiful . . . I don't know what to say ." Kim said, staring in awe at the beautiful dress in her hands,

"It belonged to Ronald's grandmother, and I would be honored if you wore it on your special day ." Ellen said, smiling,

"Thank you, I'm honored . . . this means so much ." Kim said, giving Ellen a hug, and placing the dress back in it's box,

"And I have something that can be worn with it, Kimmie, it belonged to a relative you know well ." Anne said, handing Kim an old jewelry box, Kim opened it slowly, and saw a beautiful Onyx, and Turquoise broach,

"I know what this is, it's the broach that Jon bought Aunt Mim for her birthday all those years ago, but how . . ." Kim asked, wondering how it remained in the family all these years,

"Yes, it is, it's remained in the family all these years, because it was returned to Jon shortly after she disappeared ." Anne said,

"Did Jon . . . did he . . . love Aunt Mim ?" Kim asked, looking at the two mothers,

"Yes, he loved her very much ." Anne said, her face hanging.

"What happened to him . . . it's sad that they couldn't have ended up like Ron and I ." Kim said, her face showing some sadness, remembering the reason that Mim Possible and Jonathon Stoppable could never be together,

"Jon continued to push for Mim's innocence," Ellen said, telling Kim all that had happened, "Even after Chief Barking died, and he became Chief of Police, he was the one that started a full investigation, it cleared Mim's name, but she never lived to see that day ."

"So . . . she never knew hoe he felt about her . . . and she never told him how she felt about him ?" Kim asked, comprehension dawning on her face,

"No, Mim died in St. Louis about a year before Jon cleared her name, she never told him how she felt, and he never told her ." Anne said, shaking her head,

"That's so sad . . . at least Ron and I can pick up where they left, that might bring them some peace ." Kim said, her face rather sad looking

"Just to let you know, Kimmie, Mim's remains were brought back to Middleton a year ago, and buried in the family plot at Middleton Park Cemetery ." Anne said,

"I think I'll ask Ron to take me there tomorrow . . . I want grandpa to know the good news too ." Kim said,

"I think it's time that Ron look up his Great Grandfather as well ." Ellen said, a light suddenly came on in Kim's head,

"Jon's there too ?" Kim asked,

"He died in 1945, he was 62 when he died, he lived to see the beginning and the end of two world wars, and The Great Depression . . . it's a shame that Mim never lived that long, he's buried in the shadow of the Possible family plot ." Ellen said,

"Maybe we could bury them next to each other someday, to give them some closure ." Kim said, more to herself, than to the two mothers in the room with her,

"Your father and I discussed that on numerous occasions, Kimmie, at first, we decided to bury Mim at the family plot, since exhuming Jon's remains would be a bit . . . difficult ." Anne said,

"Have you sen the large statue near your family plot, Kimberly ?" Ellen asked, looking at the redhead,

"No, I haven't ." Kim said truthfully,

"There's a ten foot tall bronze statue about five feet from your family plot, Jonathon Stoppable is buried directly beneath it ." Ellen said,

"Who is the statue of, is it Jon ?" Kim asked,

"Yes, but it's of a much older Jon, not the one you saw in that picture in the museum last year ." Ellen said,

"I think we should have a statue of Aunt Mim put next to it, they never had the chance that Ron and I got ." Kim replied,

"That would be nice, Kimberly ." Ellen said, smiling serenely,

"Kimmie, remember that love can be something that's all at once great, and scary, you and Ron are taking those first steps into a new world, no one can tell you what's going to happen from here on out, you and Ron will have to find it out on your own ." Anne said, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder, Kim turned to her mother, and gave her a hug,

"I know, but as long as Ron's with me, we can do anything ." Kim said, the sudden sparkle back in her eyes.

Anne smiled as she watched her daughter place the old broach into the keepsake box along with the beautiful wedding dress, and place the dress in the hallway closet, where it would not be bothered until the day of her wedding, she then saw Kim walk up to Ron, and place a kiss on his cheek,

"Ron, can we go somewhere, there's something I need to look at ." Kim said, grabbing her coat off the back of the sofa, and placing it over her arms, she watched, as Ron grabbed his heavy black peacoat, and buttoned it up, pulling the large collar up so that it covered his ears, Kim then placed a large red cotton band around her forehead, and over her ears, so that the cold wind would stay away from them,

"Sure thing, KP." Ron said, leading Kim out the door, and to his brand new Pontiac G6 .

_Middleton Park Cemetery, a few minutes later :_

Kim had led Ron to a large bronze statue about five feet in front of her family plot, as he looked up, he saw the face of his Great Great Grandfather, Jonathon Stoppable staring back at him,

"It's Grandpa Jon ." Ron said, looking at the face, then, down to the bottom of the statue, to the inscription:

**_Beneath this statue lies the body of Jonathon Stoppable, policeman, Detective, and 5th Chief of the Middleton Police Department 1909-1930_**

_**Born Jan. 21, 1883 - Died Sept. 18, 1945**_

_**Aged 62 years**_

"I hope that I can live as long, and see as much as he did ." Ron said, smiling,

"Care to follow me to another grave ?" Kim asked,

"Okay ." Ron said, following Kim to her family plot, and to the largest headstone there, he looked down, and read the inscription :

_**Miriam Possible**_

_**Reporter for the Middleton Gazette**_

_**Born May 26, 1883 - Died Jul 4, 1921**_

_**Aged 38 years**_

"It's your Great Aunt . . . when did this happen, KP ?" Ron asked, he knew that the last time he had been here just over a year ago, this headstone wasn't there,

"A year ago, her body was brought here from a lonely grave site in a little known cemetery in St. Louis ." Kim replied,

"Well, at least she's back with family, and a friend ." Ron said, looking back at the bronze statue, still visible from here,

"They were more than friends, they loved each other, but neither of them told the other ." Kim said,

"Yeah, I know, I really wish they would've had their chance together ." Ron said, his head hanging in sorrow over a love that was never to be,

"That's what your mother, my mother, and I were discussing back at the house . . . having them buried next to each other so they can finally be together ." Kim said,

"That's a great idea, Kim . . . and with my Naco Royalties, we can do it ." Ron said, smiling .

Kim smiled openly, and thought to herself,

'_Finally, you can be with the one you love, Aunt Mim, you can finally be happy ._'

As they walked away, Kim rested her head on Ron's shoulder, had they turned around, they would've seen the ghostly shape of Mim Possible, looking on at the two young lovers, as she continued to look, another ghostly shape walked up beside of her, Jonathon Stoppable had finally found his lost love, as his hand touched hers, a beautiful platinum, and emerald necklace formed around her neck, and a beautiful platinum and diamond ring found it's way onto her right hand .

They looked at each other, smiled, and disappeared, through the love of the younger generation, the previous had finally found closure .

**END**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I would like to thank **Dragonmaster4381**, who helped out with the dialogue for this story, he was a great help in the rapid release of this story, thanks, bud, your help was much appreciated ._


End file.
